In a backlight module, when a position of a light source is determined, a transmitting direction of light emitting from the light source is determined as well. The light incident can only be transmitted in a single direction into a light guide plate. A plurality of microstructures is defined on the light guide plate to change the transmitting direction of the light incident into the light guide plate.